Snow White Reflection
by MoonlitMelody
Summary: Everyone has heard of the black rabbit, but what ever happened to the white? A short look into the thoughts and feelings of a certain Will. *Warning: contains spoilers up to chapter 31*


_Only a week with an active fanfic account and I'm already writing my second fic. Huzzah!_

_Since Pandora Hearts is my latest obsession, I've decided to write a little something for it. It's just a little one-shot about the thoughts of a certain girl who really doesn't get enough attention in fanfiction._

_Keep in mind that I wrote this at 11:30 at night when I couldn't sleep, so…oops? ^^;_

_Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Pandora Hearts, would I be posting this __here__?_

**_Warning:_**_ Contains spoilers up to Chapter 31. Read at your own risk._

* * *

So cold.

So very cold.

This place always makes me feel like I'm freezing. Sure, I have dolls to play with; I have Cheshire to keep me company. And yet, this place always feels so empty, so isolated, like an Arctic breeze keeps blowing through the closed windows and doors.

I hate it.

This place which is my "home". I hate it almost as much as _that_ place.

Because whether I am staring at a clear blue sky or dolls stained crimson, I am still alone.

I am always alone.

* * *

He's coming!

I can see him from the window! He's coming, coming to visit me!

My heart's racing, my stomach feels funny, like there are butterflies flying around in it. If he doesn't walk faster, I might just explode!

Whatever will we do today? A tea party, perhaps? Or singing another song? Maybe he'll finally show me how to braid my hair to look like his?

Not that I really care. No matter what we do, no matter where we go, if we are together, that's all I need.

As long as he's here.

* * *

What did he just say?

Did I hear him right? No, I must be mistaken. That can't possibly be true.

Oh, why is this happening? Why?! After all that time alone, waiting… my hands are shaking. I feel like I can't breathe.

This can't be happening! It's not happening! He's…he's…

He's lying.

That's right, he's lying. Such a horrible child, telling a fib like that. Vincent is always trying to hurt me; he always lies.

That's why, he'll come. Come to take me flower picking like he said he would. Like he promised he would.

All I have to do is wait.

* * *

How dare he? How dare he?!

I've waited so long, so very long for him to return, and what does he do?

"What are you?"

How could he ask me that? Me! The one who waited for him, who welcomed him with open arms.

How could he forget his promise?

Wait, that's it! He just forgot! It's been so long, it must have slipped his mind.

That's fine. It'll just have to remind him. Then we can have fun again.

Just like before.

* * *

No! This isn't possible; not again!

I'm losing him again?!

That girl, that doll, what nerve she has to go and take _my_ precious person from me like that!

And it's not just her. That gold-eyed fool, that uppity girl, that broken clown, all of them are conspiring against me. They want to take him away from me again!

Well, I won't let them.

I'll just break them. They're only humans after all, so weak and pathetic. The girl's even more pitiful; a doll with no memories, an empty shell. They don't stand a chance.

And then I'll have that person all to myself.

We'll have so much fun! It'll be a party everyday! We'll play all day and night, and talk and talk 'till we get tired. And I'll never be cold or lonely again because he'll always be by my side. He'll always give me that warm, comforting smile.

Forever and ever.

* * *

_Wow, I actually kind of like this fic. Seem s like my brain works best at the stroke of midnight. xD__  
__(Meanwhile, I'll probably hate it after a day of having it posted. ^^; )_

_So if you liked it, leave a little note on the review board._

_And if enough people comment, I might write another one later on for another character! I was thinking about one for Vincent or Echo…but that's for after a couple more manga chapters come out in English._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^b_


End file.
